The Other Hale
by DaProphet0fPein
Summary: After the hale house fire and the death of his family, Derek hale moves to Forks with a distant relative. How will the Brooding werewolf fair living in a town infested with his natural enemy. Characters a little ooc.


I do not own MTVS Teen Wolf or Stephen Meyer Twilight.

A seventeen year old sat outside a burning home leaning against the trunk of a healthy tree. He just sat there, head hanging low in despair while his hands were gripping his short black hair. His eyes was shining a crimson red as tears stream down his cheeks, he never felt such pain before, the pain of losing your entire family in one night and him being the sole survivor of the hale legacy leadership has fell to him even if it wasn't anyone else to lead. He was now the alpha and it hurt like hell knowing that was the case.

He wanted to stand and get as far away from this nightmare as fast as he can but he didn't have the power to, knowing that he lost everything that was dear to him simply because he fell in love with the wrong person. The mad activity of police and fire men scurried back in forth trying to put out the fire but it was of no use. The building was made entirely out of wood and the fire started exactly where his family was trap and they were nothing but crispy treats now.

He willed his crimson eyes to return to there natural silver color as his enhance hearing picked up approaching footsteps in his direction. The Alpha look to his left as a man kneel beside him, it was the resident Sheriff Stilinski.

"How are you holding up?" The Sheriff asks.

"I've been better." The brooding teens answer surprisingly being able to with all the intense emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"I came to ask if you have any other relatives." The sheriff did a find job at not letting any pity in his voice when he said relatives.

Derek nods "I have a distant aunt."

Sheriff Stilinski smiles at the notion of the boy having some family left. He pulls a notepad and pen from his Jacket pocket and held it at the ready "May I have his/her name?"

_Flashback_

_Derek sat in front of his mother as she was driving them to visit his aunt. She glance in his direction with a small smile "This would be your first time seeing your aunt right?"_

_The teen grins "Yeah I heard Laura talk about her and well I'm curious, I've never met her before."_

_Talia nods "Derek I've known you wanted to meet her since you first talked to her on the telephone but you were too young than didn't have enough control."_

_That made him more curious "Is she normal? Is that why I had to wait to see her?"_

_The wolf matron shook her head "No, You see your aunt was attack a very long time ago when she was a normal girl. The wolf gene passed her generation and well she has become what is known as our natural enemy. The reason why is so you don't go berserk and try to kill her."_

"_What is she then?" He asks._

"_Oh you'll find out… everything will clear it self up to you, when you meet her." Talia informs him with a conspiratorial smile on her lips._

_End Flashback_

The wolf kept silent for a few seconds before speaking up "Her name is Rosalie Hale."

* * *

Rosalie sat on top of all silver Aston Martin, her cell phone was nothing but itty bitty pieces in between the fingers of her hands. A look of sorrow donned her visage of beauty, she has just received word from the sheriff department in Beacon Hills that her family was in a terrible accident and the only one left were Derek, Talia son. She have seen her grand nephew few times but talk to him often on the phone, he was a friendly kid well up until a few years ago when something happen, she ask but the boy didn't want to answer so she left it alone and she notice he has become more serious, even broody when he wasn't being a smart ass. She thought he could challenge Edward for the title of Brood Champ of the year, but what made it so bad was because he was young and now this had to happen. She stood acknowledging Edward presence, She figure he already knew what happen and she really couldn't be mad at him it wasn't something he could control.

"Edward I want to keep this between us." She locks eyes with him.

Edward kept his face blank "I really think you should tell them."

Rosalie scowls while getting into her Aston Martin before turning the radio on and blasting it so the rest of the family couldn't hear the conversation "Tell them what? That I have been talking to my family for years? They are supposed to think I'm dead. You know the rules normal people isn't suppose to know about us."

Edward stepped closer and look at her through the downed car window "Telling them will make it easier on you and everyone else involve than sneaking around. You don't think they've notice? The times where you would drive off to who knows where, not even taking your love Emmett with you or the hushed conversations on your cell phone?" He sighed deeply "It's definitely not like we're going to go running to the Volturi, just think about it okay?"

The beautiful vampire nods pondering his words.

Edward smiles "What do you want me to say?"

The blonde bombshell looks to her adoptive brother "That I have an important errand to run and I'll be right back when I'm done." Edward nods while backing away from the car "Thank you Edward."

* * *

Derek Hale wasn't a patient person never have been and never will be. He preferred some type of action over anything and well waiting here for his aunt was definitely testing his patience. He didn't think it would be a good idea if he went with his aunt, he loves her without a doubt but quite frankly she was a vampire and he was a werewolf. He spent time with her before on a few occasions but those were just for a few hours and even then he had the urge to rip out her flawless throat with his claws but she was pretty adamant about him coming back to forks with her.

_Honk!_

The wolf turns at the signal of the car and watch as an Aston Martin pulls up beside him, the tinted window lower and his aunt came into view "Waiting long?" She asks with smile.

Derek huffs while picking up his black duffle bag full clothes that he brought "You know Aunt Rosalie, you may have an eternity but I don't." He mumbles whiles dropping his bag in the trunk and getting in the passenger car seat. He pulls on his seat belt and stays silent as his aunt made a U-turn. The silence in the car was uncomfortable since either knew what to say at this moment.

"Nice car." Derek attempted to start a conversation.

Rosalie chuckles at the lame start but went with it "Yeah it is isn't it? I have two others back at home. You like cars?"

Derek shrugs "Some what I suppose, I just want a Camaro." He glances at his aunt "That car is simply a sight for sore eyes."

"Spoken like a true man." Rosalie glance in his direction "I have rented apartment for you, under one of my many alias." She sped up once on the freeway "It have a bathroom and living room with a kitchen area, I already had it furnished with a Television and a foldable bed that can also turn into a couch, radio and a few weights since I remember you like to stay fit even though you don't really need it with your condition. I've also set up a Bank account for you and place some change in it."

Derek raised a brow "Change? Aunt Rose I know you're from back in the day, but I really don't think I'll be able to live on 20 dollars nowadays."

The Blonde jab him in the arm making him hold it in mock pain "Don't be a smart ass Derek. What I meant by change is 20 Grand, the reason why I said change is because it's not compare to what I have save up in my many bank accounts."

"Yeah I know your loaded but really isn't needed Aunt Rose. I have my own bank account you know? I am a hale." He said before looking out the window. "As the sole survivor the house insurance comes to me as well."He mumbles the last softly but Rose caught it with her hearing.

Silence descended upon the two once again but Rosalie spoke up "Derek I haven't told my family about you yet and won't do so for sometime, I need you to pretend like we don't know each other at school or anywhere else besides your home okay?"

Derek nods "Cool I don't I'll be able to associate with any vampires other than you."

* * *

Rosalie pulls up in front of the apartment building while handing him the keys to his room. She smiles softly "I'll see you around okay? Also Monday your going to school, education is important."

He exits the vehicle with a smirk shouldering his duffle bag "When are you going to be around?"

Rosalie rolled her perfect eyes "Whenever I feel like it so you better not bring a girl over and stop calling me Aunt makes me feel old."

Derek just stares at her drily "Really." His tone equals the look he was giving her.

She gave him a smirk of her own before pressing down on the gas making the tires squeal against the street before she raced off.

He watches as she turns the corner not slowing down at all "Whoever gave her a license was on something." He mutters while looking at the Key Number so he knew which door was his as he look from door to door "Here it is." He opens the door and enters quietly.

The Alpha wolf frowns "A town full of vampires isn't life wonderful."


End file.
